Encuentro con la Lujuria
by Yuuri no Mai
Summary: Si iba a arrebatarle la vida, él se la entregaría del modo más aburrido que podía concebir. Aunque tal vez fuera ella quién quería algo más. Quería sentirse viva. [RoyxLust, lime]


_**Anexos de autora:**_ Duh... si estás aquí y vas a leer esto, puede que te guste o puede que no. Espero que como mínimo te llame la atención. A mí sí, por eso lo escribí. Y ojalá que haya salido bien, pues no acostumbro incursionar en este genero tan "tibio". Así que espero criticas, opiniones y demases. Cualquier cosa es bienvenida, menos los boicots y las descalificaciones. Si piensas en hacer algo parecido en el transcurso del fic, prefiero no saberlo, pero cualquier otra cosa... me gustaría que me la dejaran en un review.

Así que denle una oportunidad a la "pareja"... xD y al menos, lean. Es que no me gustan los pairings tan típicos, hay que incursionar pues!

**Disclaimer:** Full Metal Alchemist no es mío. Y más de alguno, tal vez, lo agradecerá después de leer esto.

Ojala y les guste!

_**Encuentro con la Lujuria**_

Hacía muchísimo rato que había despertado, sin embargo, se negaba a abrir los ojos. Consciente del estado en que se encontraba, intentó recobrar los últimos trazos vívidos de su memoria. Circunstancias, hechos, errores... todos rezumbaban en su cabeza, desatando guerras peores que cualquiera que ya haya vivido.

Recordó así, cansado y de ojos bien cerrados, el momento en que se vio envuelto en una extraña revuelca. Si su cabeza no lo traicionaba, Riza y los demás también estaban allí.

En un minuto estaban tratando de dialogar con los refugiados de Ishbal, y al siguiente, se había desatado una carnicería loca y sin ton ni son. Nunca supo quién lanzo el primer disparo, pero aquello terminó mal. Sabía que iba a terminar mal desde el momento en que quiso solucionar todo chasqueando los dedos, y al segundo siguiente se percató de que no era capaz.

Como iluminado por un relámpago, llegó a su mente rápido y espontáneo el último recuerdo lúcido de todo aquello: Un piedrazo en la frente de Hawkeye, ésta desmayándose sin poder defenderse ni defenderlo... y luego oscuridad. Un golpe seco en la parte posterior de su cabeza, su guante manchado con su propia sangre... y oscuridad.

Ahora, alentado por los ruidos del lugar, decidió abrir los ojos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió algo parecido al miedo recorrer su sombra. Miedo de lo que podría encontrar cuando enfocase la mirada, de lo que no encontraría, de lo que le esperaba.

Sí. Roy Mustang sintió miedo. No tanto por él, pero miedo al fin y al cabo.

Examinó el lugar con recelo. No había mucho que mirar puesto que nada destacaba en la oscuridad. Oía ruidos indescriptibles provenir de algún lugar del exterior, nada claros, que no tenían ninguna importancia para él.

Él...

Se fijó brevemente en su estado, calculando sus posibilidades. ¿Quién lo habría trasladado hasta allí? ¿Para qué? Fuera quien fuera, no quería dejarlo escapar. Estaba fuertemente atado, en una especie de galpón. Sus brazos estirados, imitando una crucifixión, sus manos desguantadas. Nada en su alrededor con lo cual dibujar un maldito circulo de transmutación para liberarse. Nada. Oscuridad en abundancia, y soledad. Se preguntó si los demás también estarían prisioneros en algún lado. Se preguntó si habrían atrapado a Hawkeye... se preguntó muchas cosas, en realidad...

...cuando divisó un rayo de luz provenir desde el fondo del galpón. Una luz que parecía provenir del exterior. Alguien había abierto una puerta, y había entrado. Seguramente ya no estaba solo, y eso no era bueno en absoluto. No confiaba en los héroes. Nadie podría venir a por él, y no estaba seguro de aceptarlo, en caso de que ocurriese. La idea de ser salvado y no salvar le repugnaba mucho. Le hacía sentir débil.

Pero, es que en ese minuto, _era_ débil.

—¡¿Quién anda ahí! —preguntó.

Sólo oyó como respuesta el eco de unos pasos acercándose. Cada vez más y más... acercándose. Imponiendo su desconocida presencia como una droga.

—¡Quién anda ahí! —volvió a exclamar, desesperación tinta en la voz.

—_Has despertado, estimado Coronel._

Una voz de mujer contestó a su suplicante interrogativa. No podía verla, pero no le gustó la manera en que pronunció el "estimado coronel". La misma oscuridad resaltaba el brillo de su atuendo, delimitando su anatomía y recortándola entre las sombras.

—Mmmm... no has de estar muy cómodo en esa posición, ¿eh...?

Roy no miró. No vería nada, de cualquier manera.

—¿Quién eres?

—Nah, chico. Ese no es modo de tratar a una mujer. —Siguió acercándose. Más y más lento, más y más cerca. A cada segundo más cerca. Podía oler la desesperación provenir de aquel hombre, encadenado y amarrado. ¿Qué hacer con él? ¿Matarlo, así de rápido?

Tsk... Siempre pensó que Pride era algo apresurado para las decisiones importantes. No se explicaba cómo demonios había pasado tan desapercibido entre la milicia...

Pero algo había de estar fallando. De no ser así, Envy no habría asesinado a ese otro militar, y ella ahora no tendría que matar a éste Coronel.

—Piensa, chico bonito. ¿Has hecho alguna maldad últimamente?

—No entiendo a que puedes estar refiriéndote.

—Oh, lo siento... Tal vez mi compañero debería preguntarle a esa otra mujer, la Teniente que siempre va contigo... Esta ansioso... Me pregunta a cada momento si puede comérsela...

Roy forcejeó con las cadenas al oír eso. Después de todo, sí la habían atrapado...

—No te atreverás. —Su voz sonó, más que como una petición, como una orden. Y eso no le gustó a la mujer.

—¿Quieres ponerme a prueba, Taisa?

—¿Cómo lo sabes...?

—Sé más cosas de las que podrías imaginarte. Cosas que no creo que sepas que existen. Cosas... que podría enseñarte...

Ese susurro solamente provocó más desconfianza en el hombre.

—¿Quién demonios eres...?

Una sola palabra salió de la boca de la mujer. Y él no supo como interpretarla.

—_Lust..._

Mustang sonrió sarcásticamente. Lindo nombre se gastaba la chica, después de todo.

—¿Sabes por qué estoy diciéndote mi nombre?

—...

—Porque dentro de poco no habrá nadie a quien puedas contárselo, Taisa.

Entonces la vio.

En cierto modo, y olvidándose momentáneamente de su condición, agradeció haberla visto. Seguramente pasaría mucho tiempo para que volviera a ver a una mujer como ella. Con ese vestido tan ceñido, que dejaba tan poco a la imaginación, remarcando cada esbelta curva de su persona...

Detuvo su mirada en medio de su pecho, y frunció el ceño. Ahora entendía muchas cosas...

—Vaya... —exhaló en un suspiro. —Para ser un Homúnculo estas bastante bien hecha...

—¿C-Cómo lo sabes...?

—No creas que Maes se llevó a la tumba todo aquello que descubrió. El tatuaje de tu pecho me lo está diciendo. Eres un Homúnculo.

Una sonrisa autosuficiente adornó el rostro de la mujer.

La cosa se estaba poniendo bastante interesante, por no decir... divertida.

—Entonces, eso agiliza las cosas, Taisa.

Extendió sus garras hasta alcanzar contacto con la yugular del hombre. Lo vio cerrar los ojos, sin la más mínima intención de rogarle nada. Si iba a arrebatarle la vida, él se la entregaría del modo más aburrido que podía concebir.

—Hazlo. —oyó. —Pero libera a los otros.

—¡Por favor, ¿Y crees que va a bastarnos con silenciarte solo a ti? Solo piénsalo, vamos de poco en más. Primero aquel entrometido de tu amigo, el Teniente Coronel. Luego, tú. Podría decirle a Gluttony que sí, que se la coma, a la otra... ¿Y piensas que no podremos seguir? ¡Claro que podemos! Podemos seguir con cuánto humano interfiera. Entre nosotros y la Piedra Filosofal habrá cada vez menos espacio, Taisa.

—No lo conseguirán.

—Lástima que para cuando la tengamos, no puedas verlo y convencerte por ti mismo.

—Tal vez. —y volteó el rostro, dándole la razón.

Lust odió que le estuviera dando su vida tan fácil.

Al fin y al cabo... ¿Qué es vivir?

¿Es algo tan valorable como para entregarlo así? ¿Es algo por lo que vale la pena luchar?

Este hombre estaba demostrándole que no. Y eso invalidaba sus razones.

No le gustaba aquello. Ella quería, al menos, verle una mirada de desesperación antes de matarlo. Una súplica, un grito, una mirada aterrada, manos sujetándola con fuerza, aferrándose por escapar de la muerte, aferrándose a la vida... algo, cualquier cosa. Pero no. Él no se lo estaba pidiendo.

Cómo deseaba ella, a veces, tener vida para valorarla. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué es vivir?

Para saberlo, había que seguir adelante.

Y mientras no lo supiera, podía divertirse.

Claro, porque Envy disfrutaba matando, transformándose, engañando... la pasaba bien. Gluttony gozaba devorando a cuanto humano sobrara, a cuanta persona se interpusiera, y él era feliz con ello. Ella se tomaba las cosas a pecho. Era seria, perdiéndose en el sentido de la vida, intentando descifrar los recuerdos que acudían a su mente de vez en cuando. ¿Y no podía disfrutar?

¿Quién le decía que no podía disfrutar?

...nadie.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Taisa? Me estas haciendo reconsiderar eso de matarte. Al menos, no todavía.

—¿Sí? —Lust asintió, con toda la intención de darle falsas esperanzas. Que él no se tragaría. —No te aconsejaría que lo hagas... puede volcarse en tu contra tu generosidad.

—¿Tú no vacilarías en matarme acaso?

—Tratándose de lo que eres... no.

—Eso me gusta de ti. Eres valiente y determinado... comprendo que seas valioso para algunas personas, tratándose de tu actitud, cualquiera pensaría que no puede vivir sin ti.

—Eso me ha hecho llegar lejos.

—¿Y planeas quitarle el puesto a _Pride_? ¿Crees que llegarás a ser Führer?

Roy no supo si entendió mal, o aquella chica llamada Lust estaba dándole información de más. De seguro, después de esto, no iba a quedar con vida. Lo tenía a cada minuto más claro. Pero antes de que eso pasara, tenía que encontrar la manera de salir de aquello. ¡No podía dejarse morir tan fácilmente, con un demonio!

—Uh... veo que jamás te imaginaste cuán lejos habíamos llegado, encanto.

Mustang estaba perdido. Veía como el homúnculo se acercaba más hacia él, con las garras extendidas aún, demostrando una fiera precisión para evitar llevarse su yugular con cualquier movimiento torpe. Se inclinó ante él, levantando su rostro sudoroso y cansado con la otra mano, mientras le susurraba muy cerca una propuesta que ya le había hecho.

—Te dije que sabía muchas más cosas que tú... y te dije que podía enseñártelas...

El coronel sólo sostuvo la mirada de la mujer.

—...Pero no me refería precisamente a secretos... militares. ¿Me explico?

Ese susurro en su oreja seguramente iba a costarle caro. Y lo iba a pagar. Lo supo cuando Lust se acercó a su cuello, peligrosamente y sin bajar las garras, sacando la lengua, saboreando cada centímetro de piel cubierta de sudor. Sintió un hielo recorrerle la espalda, al tiempo que un intenso asco bajaba por su estómago. ¡Rayos, ella era un Homúnculo! ¡¡Estaba siendo acosado por un maldito y asqueroso homúnculo, tenía que pensarlo así! No podía dejar que su cuerpo reaccionara como si se tratase de una caricia hecha por una mujer.

No podía ser tan débil...

Cerró los ojos, intentando forcejear con las cadenas.

—No te muevas, Taisa. No quiero matarte aún... —pidió ella, guiando su boca hasta la línea del mentón de él.

—Deja de hacer eso y mátame ya. —Su voz salió en un hilo grave, malditamente masculino. Su conciencia de playboy le estaba jugando malas pasadas. Cualquier mujer entendería, con ese tono, que podía hacer lo que se le antojase.

Lástima que los homúnculos pensaran igual... Era una cosa de hormonas.

Lust retrajo las garras de su mano derecha, las que estaban sentenciando a Roy. Necesitaba más con qué jugar, y estar en posición de defensa le quitaba dominio. Después de todo, él no podría hacer nada más que dejarse estar.

A lo mejor no alcanzaba a comprender el sentido de la vida... Pero estaba dejando de importarle ante el espectáculo que se le ofrecía.

Sólo estaba entendiendo una sola cosa. El por qué era el Homúnculo de la Lujuria.

Así que desvió su objetivo del mentón. Más arriba había cosas más entretenidas por buscar, como por ejemplo... la oreja, sí, estaba bien. Ladeó el rostro, inhalando cualquier reacción de él, hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja izquierda de Roy.

—Si hiciera esto con cada hombre que voy a matar, mi vida sería más entretenida tal vez, ¿sabes?

—No me apetece conocer tus métodos. Mátame, antes de que lo haga yo.

—No puedo morir tan fácilmente, Taisa... —explicaba ella, mordiendo lo que tenía al alcance. —No podrías hacerlo tú solo.

No obtuvo respuesta. Mustang estaba luchando mucho por no responder físicamente a aquellas caricias. El asco había quedado olvidado en algún lugar de ese sucio galpón, cuando sintió las formas del homúnculo demasiado cerca de las suyas. Maldijo mentalmente.

Si tan solo hubiera conocido a Lust cuando estuvo viva...

—Vamos... sé que estás reprimiéndote. —le alentó ella. —¿Por qué no te relajas y me sigues? ¿Tienes miedo, acaso, de que te guste?

Un mordisco especialmente fuerte le hizo exhalar el aire que tenía contenido en lo profundo de la garganta. Se tuvo que morder el labio inferior para acallarse. No le estaba gustando el cariz que tomaba la situación, pero muy en el fondo, lo estaba disfrutando. Estúpidamente pensaba que prefería estar libre, para participar de aquello. No le gustaba dejarse atender.

—Sigue... —fue lo único que pudo pedir.

Y ella, tan obediente, dio trabajo a sus manos para complacer al desahuciado coronel. Intentó desabrochar el complicado traje militar que tenía puesto, pero no estaba siendo cien por ciento ágil como de costumbre. Más interesada en seguir explorando del cuello hacia abajo, simplemente rasgó los obstáculos que suponían la chaqueta y la camisa.

Palpando con las manos antes que con la boca, prosiguió el camino hacia abajo. Deteniéndose sin mirar en el pecho, en el abdomen, hurgando con la lengua, subiendo y bajando... estaba segura de que a él no le molestaba. Ya había cruzado las fronteras del enemigo, y éste no estaba preocupándose de si quién le estaba causando esas sensaciones era humana o no. Él solamente daba a entender que le gustaba. Que le gustaba y que quería más.

Pero no continuaría a menos que se lo pidieran. No valía si solo lo disfrutaba ella...

—Vamos... sigue... sigue...

—¿Estás seguro de que...?

—Te estoy rogando. ¿No querías eso, acaso?

—¿Lo sabías?

—Sigue.

—¿Y qué tal si ahora me arrepiento? ¿Y no quiero seguir?

—Sigue. No vas a dejarme así.

Sólo un poco más y lo oiría gritar, pidiéndole que siguiera. Pero tal vez era ella la que no podía esperar...

Y enredó sus brazos alrededor del torso de él, recorriendo la espalda con la punta de las garras, resistiendo la tentación de clavarlas, de extraer sangre, de atravesarlo ahí mismo. Siguiendo con el juego, dejando que la lengua busque y encuentre... rescatando cualquier gramo de sal que quedase sobre su cuerpo, sin poder reprimir la ansiedad. Era lo más cercano que había estado a sentirse viva. Subiendo y bajando, dejando huellas de saliva transparentes, marcando cada rincón que ya conocía... el único limite que pondría para aquello era llegar a sus labios. No le apetecía, era una muestra de algo más allá de la lujuria que no le correspondía brindar, pues ella sólo era Lujuria. Sólo si él se lo pidiese... y estaba segura de que no lo haría. Él también conocía ese limite, y no le permitiría cruzarlo.

Regresó al nivel del rostro, mirándole más sádicamente que de costumbre.

—No puedo aguantarlo... —susurró ella en su oído, de nuevo. Y sintió la magna reacción de un hombre ante aquella provocación. Sabía que no podía acercarse más de lo que ya estaba, sin embargo, le sentía claramente. Sobre todo, en algún punto más abajo del vientre.

—¿No puedes? ¿Qué es lo que no puedes aguantar?

Sinceramente, Roy no lo entendió mucho. No lograba siquiera entenderse a sí mismo. Pero le quedó claro cuando sintió un corte vertical en su garganta, tan superficial que, más que causarle dolor, le infligía un absurdo y delicioso placer.

La sangre proveniente de aquella herida no alcanzó a llegar nunca más abajo del abdomen. Antes de eso fue hábilmente atajada por una boca salvaje y traviesa, que ronroneaba al contacto con el sabor metálico de la misma. Él respondió de la misma manera, procurando no demostrar nunca tan abiertamente lo a gusto que se sentía aquello. Simples suspiros y gemidos desahogaban su sentir.

Porque por más desesperado que se encontrase, no podría satisfacer la necesidad de establecer un clímax entre todo aquello. Ya no pensaba en la situación, sino sólo en las posibilidades. Y no tenía ninguna.

—Suéltame... por favor... —se oyó decir. Sólo esperaba que ella interpretara correctamente lo que quería expresar.

"_Participar",_ no_ "escapar". _

Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—No... Lo que quiero es que me supliques a gritos que no te mate. Y cuando lo hagas, tal vez lo piense.

Roy no entendía como alguien podía ser tan fría y tan cálida a la vez.

Ah, claro... no era humana.

¿Y qué?

—Entonces... no me mates... por favor... —esa maldita lengua perdida en algún punto de su cuello, avanzando hacia atrás, bajando por su espalda... no le estaba dejando concentrarse.

—Repítelo. Más fuerte.

—¡No me mates! ¡Por favor!

Y seguía sin entender cómo podía estar cediendo a lo que ella le pedía. ¡En qué minuto lo dominó hasta ese punto!

—No me convences... —decidió ella, vagando más por entre la ardiente piel.

—Por favor... por favor...

—Éste es un buen lugar... —determinó Lust, deteniéndose en el lugar donde termina la espalda. —Es un muy buen lugar.

—No lo hagas... aún no...

—Lo siento. Pero esto ya esta tornándose aburrido.

Regresó a posicionarse delante de él. Sólo para ver su expresión desesperada.

—¿Nada más que decir, Taisa?

—No me mates sin que hayamos terminado esto... —voz floja, dispuesta a cualquier cosa.

—Me temo que ya no quiero... ni siquiera...

Extendió las garras, atravesando al hombre delante suyo desde el abdomen hasta el otro lado. Con todas las uñas. Hasta que la sangre bajase por su brazo. Consumiendo su oxígeno, arrebatándole la respiración. Una y otra vez, mientras él la miraba, con los ojos suplicantes. Como si el dolor fuera placer. No podía entenderlo.

—...me apetece cumplir tu último deseo.

Y Roy Mustang no vio ni sintió nada más.

La oscuridad se cerró alrededor de él...

La lujuria lo había consumido.

· + ·

Hacía muchísimo rato que había despertado, sin embargo, se negaba a abrir los ojos.

Ahora necesitaba abrirlos.

Para terminar de despertar de aquella absurda ensoñación.

¿Había sido una revelación? ¿O sólo estupideces de un subconsciente agotado, atrapado en la oscuridad?

No lo sabía. Y no quería averiguarlo.

Pero, lamentablemente, el hecho de que un rayo de luz estaba entrando, y de que la puerta del fondo del galpón se estaba abriendo, no era una ensoñación.

**¤--- Fin ---¤**

02-07-06; 1:03 AM

02-07-06; 12:42 PM


End file.
